emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06179
}} is the 6181st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 7 March, 2012. Written by PAUL ROUNDELL Directed by DUNCAN FOSTER Plot Part 1 At Wishing Well Cottage, Belle and Lisa prepare for the make-up party before Lisa sends Belle to school. Lisa's optimistic about the prospect of both her and Zak making money as she and Belle head out. Sam's worried as he tries to encourage Zak to go to work with him. In Café Main Street, Debbie's buying treats for Sarah. Things are awkward between Cameron and Debbie as he wishes her good luck for the appointment. Outside Pollards Barn, Amy asks David for advice on Eric, worrying she'll be taken away from her family. David talks a lot about breadsticks, but then agrees to have a word with him. At Pear Tree Cottage, Carl, Rodney and Edna are intrigued and Jimmy's mortified when he's caught looking at a body plan workout on the laptop 'Your Ten Step Sex God Body Plan Workout'. Jimmy makes a quick exit. Aaron snaps at Cameron in the café when he won't stop teasing him about Ed The Shed. Cain enters and the animosity between them is obvious. Cain tells Cameron to leave the village, and Cameron says he will, on Friday. Later, at Home farm, Zak's bewildered and Sam's awkward when Declan comes up on his quad and finds Zak not doing any work. He tells him to get off his land, saying he admires Sam's loyalty, but not to fool him again.. In the Woolpaack, Chas is struggling with a delivery as Megan waits for her drink. Cameron agrees to help out by serving her, and Chas and Cameron are amused when, seeing their flirty banter, Megan thinks they are a couple. Sam tells Zak off for not working hard and pulling his finger out. Zak's annoyed when he discovers Sam knew that Declan had sacked him and his pride's wounded. He storms off and Sam's worried for his dad. In the café, Debbie's close to tears having to go through everything without Cameron. She's driving herself mad thinking about the CVS test, telling her mum she's still determined to have an abortion if the baby isn't a match. Charity comforts her, hating seeing her daughter like this. In the pub, Carl and Jimmy have talked Edna into having a drink. Carl tries to flirt with Megan, but she is dismissive, saying her app for getting rid of annoying men must be broken. He isn't too hurt by this, seeing Megan as a challenge. Cameron has lifted some barrels in the cellar for Chas and she teases him about being strong. He jokes that she'll have Megan thinking they're a couple again. She says it'd be nice to be associated with someone nice for a change. Jimmy tells Carl and Edna that he's worried because Nicola was ogling Alex the other day. Carl says Jimmy ogles Alicia and does an impression of him doing so, which horrifies Edna. Rodney enters as a disgusted Edna leaves. Cameron and Chas talk about her past relationships. She says the only one that wasn't an idiot was Paddy, who dumped her because she was an idiot. They talk about Cameron leaving on Friday, both seem sad that he's going. Chas says it's rubbish being on your own and Cameron says she won't be for long. At Tug Ghyll, Debbie's emotional and grateful to Charity for being there for her. She says she was gutted to have a miscarriage last year and now she might be planning an abortion. Tearful, she admits she's pinning her hopes on tomorrow, and dreads what will happen if the baby isn't a match. Charity promises to be there for her every step of the way. Part 2 David visits Eric at the barn and finds him snoring, drunk on the sofa in the dark. He's not been out of the house for days. He tells him to stop moping around but ends up just as miserable as he is. Jimmy comes back from the toilet to find that Carl has told Rodney about his and Nicola's bedroom problems. Jimmy's humiliated when Carl leaves him to talk to Rodney about his issues. Sam tells Cain about Zak getting sacked and can't understand why Cain's not interested in helping his dad as he's determined to do something. He says Cain should get over the fact that Zak was annoyed at him over the Amy/Kyle situation. Sam's gutted when Lisa and Belle come from the back and Cain tells her Sam has something to tell her. As she's waiting for Sam to speak, Zak comes in and assumes they're all talking about him. Lisa is confused and wants to know what's going on. Amy arrives back at the barn after working all day, annoyed to find Eric and David drinking and feeling sorry for themselves. They call Val a boot-faced old hag, and a hoot-faced old bag! Eric's cancelled the bookings to Amy's annoyance. Back in the pub, Lisa's furious that Zak's lost his job and she can smell alcohol on his breath. They have a loud argument in the pub, Lisa shouting that they can't afford to lose out on work. She and Sam are concerned when Zak has a go at Declan and Cain intervenes. Megan calls Zak the village drunk and Cain asks Zak if he's determined to mess up all his children's lives. Zak storms out, saying he's sick of the lot of them. In the back room, the atmosphere's intense between Chas and Cameron as they share a glass of red. Cameron says he remembers Debbie talking about Chas's revenge on Carl when she was in Jersey. She says it's nice having a buddy, but then they surprise themselves when they kiss, pulling apart when they hear footsteps on the stairs. In the café, Paddy is angry that Victoria's told Bob about the proposal debacle between Paddy and Rhona. Paddy gets the message not to interfere when he asks Aaron about Ed. Chas is mortified about the kiss, telling Cameron he got the wrong end of the stick but seems uncertain about her feelings. Cameron apologises but says he doesn't believe he got the wrong signals. She denies she only pulled away when she heard Aaron coming down the stairs. She asks him what game he's playing, but he denies playing games. He leaves Chas alone, in complete confusion about her feelings for him. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday